


Seducción

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Para ayudar a salvar a Lizzy necesitaba aprender a seducir . Sin embargo, ¿acaso ese mayordomo en lugar de enseñarle parecía querer realmente seducirle?





	Seducción

**Author's Note:**

> Este es en realidad un drabble, inspirado en una escena de los últimos capítulos que han salido del manga. Así que si no lo han leído esto puede contar como spoiler. Aunque es un pedacito de spoiler casi insignificante así que ustedes se arriesgan. (? Y como dice el resumen, esto es un SebastianXEdward, y yo que a Sebastian siempre lo he shippeado únicamente con Ciel. Ay, putas e insinuantes escenas que me hacen escribir cosas locas.
> 
> Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen.

Aquel atractivo y perfecto rostro. Aquellos elegantes ademanes incluso al momento de impartir órdenes. Esos ojos escarlata llenos de seducción al explicarle la manera en la cual debía actuar.

Aquello. Todo aquello estaba afectando a Edward aunque intentara disimularlo. Después de todo era un Middleford y el honor de caballero que le habían inculcado le impedía retractarse al haber dado su palabra de ayudar a Ciel de aquella forma. ¡¿Debía aprender a «seducir» al público femenino, a ser «agresivo» y hacerlas caer ante él?! Ciertamente quería rescatar a Lizzy ¡¿mas esta era la única manera?!

—Señor Edward, no está prestando atención —le reprendió Sebastian y Edward salió de su ensimismamiento al contemplar en parte a una de las razones de su reticencia a convertirse en una «estrella» similar a los ex prefectos del Weston College—. Señor Edward, ¿tan díficil es que ponga de su parte? —dijo con un suspiro como si él fuera en parte un caso perdido—. Recuerde, todo esto es por la señorita Elizabeth, así que sea una «estrella». Seduzca con agresividad. ¿O acaso no recuerda mi ejemplo? —dijo con una sutil sonrisa ladeada y Edward sintió sus mejillas arder ligeramente al recordar la cercanía del mayordomo, la osadía de su toque mientras le acorralaba y pronunciaba aquellas palabras: «esto es lo que estabas esperando, ¿no es cierto mi gatito?»

¡Maldito mayordomo y maldito Ciel! Por culpa de este aquel mayordomo había actuado y ahora no podía dejar de agitarse cada vez que con fines «educativos» Sebastian le mostraba cómo seducir prácticando con él sus técnicas.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —dijo intentando controlarse y tragando saliva.

—Me alegra. Estoy seguro que con mi tutoría dentro de poco lo logrará. O si no, en cualquier caso tendré que darle en privado un entrenamiento intensivo sobre la seducción —ronroneó enfatizando aquellas últimas palabras con cierto aire seductor a la vez que aquella sonrisa ladeada reaparecía y esos ojos escarlata le veían con una intensidad la cual le desconcertó y estremeció.

¡¿Aquel mayordomo parecía estarle realmente seduciendo?! Aunque aquello no podía ser posible. No podía serlo. Mas, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron nuevamente con los de Sebastian un nuevo estremecimiento le asaltó al pensar que ciertamente aquel mayordomo parecía estar jugando a seducirle, pero lo que más le inquietó era darse cuenta de que en el fondo quizás le gustaría descubrir cómo «jugaba» a seducir el mayordomo de los Phantomhive.


End file.
